


Crying On The Bathroom Floor

by Ladycabbageface



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Feelings, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycabbageface/pseuds/Ladycabbageface
Summary: An encounter at the Princess Ball leaves Adora flustered and confused about a certain old friend. What are her motives, and why does she look so good in that damn suit?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 28





	Crying On The Bathroom Floor

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've posted anything so let me know if you like it! Title is based on the song "Crying on the bathroom floor" by So Below. I have listened to this song an ungodly amount. Thanks to Historyad for being my beta <3 Enjoy!

Adora tries to push her way past all the people at the Princess Ball on the dance floor. She didn't expect them to basically push her back right onto the dance floor when the first dance was announced. 

Disoriented, she was even less pleased to find the object of her disdain and- if she was being honest, possibly love- holding out a hand asking her to dance. She had to accept. Heart beat racing as they danced close, Adora couldn't help noticing how striking Catra was just in her suit. It looked as if it was tailored just for her. Even that stupid undone bowtie, which was so Catra. It suits her, and she looks good. Catra gives her a spin, then trades her off to Glimmer as the song continues on in the background.

"Don't let her get to you Adora." Glimmer whisperers to her after noticing the Princess’s gaze never left the woman's body. 

God, her lips. They should be illegal in the way they move and smirk just so. Not to mention how tight that suit is on her. God… I have a thing for women in suits now huh. Way to go Adora, you're supposed to keep your eyes on her. Not lust after… 

"ADORA. Are you even listening because.." She blushes and nods at Glimmer.

"I’m listening. It's hard not to let her get to me, I just know she's up to something. She's always up to something" 

"Uh huh. You sure that's the only reason you haven't taken your eyes off her since the dance started?" Glimmer looks at her with eyebrows raised. Adora's cheeks blossom into a deeper red. 

"I-uh, I have no idea what you mean." She just rolls her eyes at Adora then passes her back to Catra in time with the dance.

The brunette pulls her close and whispers into her ear, finally breaking the silence. "See something you like, Princess?" Adora huffes and pushes at Catra, feeling suffocated by her closeness. 

"I'm just making sure you don't do anything suspicious." 

She chuckles and pulls Adora closer, whispering in her ear. 

"Did you even think that maybe, I just wanted an excuse to see you in a dress?" 

Adora's blush spreads to her ears and chest, matching the colour of her dress. Catra dips her suddenly, thigh slipping between Adora's with ease. 

"It looks good on you," 

The words spoken softly against her neck, Adora could feel the woman's hot breath against her skin. 

"Red always was your colour." 

Catra looks up from Adora's neck with half-lidded eyes to look right at the blonde's lips. She leans closer, and closer until Adora could feel her breath against her lips. The ball melts away as the two women get lost in each other's eyes, both not wanting whatever this was to end. A dancing couple accidentally bumped into them, and with mumbled sorries the moment is broken; and Catra pulls her back into a dance, albeit much closer than before. Adora's mind is reeling, why is she being so flirty? Was it part of whatever scheme she had planned or… was it something else entirely. 

As the song ends and couples start to leave the dance floor, Catra lets go of Adora's waist almost regrettably. She pulls a sharp formal bow in front of her dance partner and gives the hand she was holding a quick kiss. Pulling Adora towards her, she leans close to the princess's ear and whispers. "You look beautiful tonight." With that, Catra turns tail and leaves the dance floor, leaving a flustered, blushing Princess in her wake. Adora stands there, mouth slightly open, watching the Force Captains retreating figure as her tail disappears around the corner.

Adora lets out a yelp as Glimmer teleports right in front of her, waving her hands in front of her face. "Adora!! You have to keep an eye on her! I still haven’t seen Bow anywh-" The blonde waves her friend off and races to catch up with Catra, checking every nook and cranny, even looking up to see if she was perched in the rafters of the ice castle. 

With no luck, she lets out a sigh and takes a detour to the bathroom. Standing in front of the sink, hands tightly grasping the sides; she could see her reflection in the icy basin. Bright red cheeks stare back at her, a few strands of blonde hair are loose from her ponytail. She sighs, then turns on the water, letting it run cold. She cups her hands under the flow and splashes the ice cold water on her face, willing her cheeks to expel their red hue. After drying off on the conveniently placed towel, she takes out her ponytail, letting her long blonde hair flow free.

"Hey Adora."

Adora whips around at the voice, a few strands of hair sticking to her still damp lips and cheeks. Catra lets out a quiet laugh as she closes the stall door behind her, hands in her suit pockets. She turns to the door of the bathroom, clicking the lock shut- locking both of them inside. "I’ve been waiting for you, Princess." 

In a split second, Adora is advancing towards the cat-like woman, grabbing her arms and pinning her against the bathroom door, immobilizing the Force Captain. Through clenched teeth, Adora finally asks.

“What are you up to, Catra. Where is Bow, what did you do to him? If you-”

“Relax, Princess.” Catra interrupts, as she manages to wiggle free of Adora’s hold. “Your precious ‘friend’ is fine. I just wanted to have some alone time with you, is that too much to ask for?” 

Adora relaxes slightly at her words. She backs up so she is leaning against the sink, and stares at the woman in front of her. “So you have me here, all alone. What do you want?”

Catra rolls her eyes and moves so she is standing in front of Adora, arms crossed. “Always right down to business, huh Princess. Maybe a girl would like a little warming up before we start on the hard stuff."

Adora just stares back, brows furrowed, mouth in a thin line with her arms crossed in front of her. Catra lets out a groan, throwing her hands up in frustration. “Fine, you’re no fun. I-I just wanted to see you again.”

Adora's mouth slowly morphs into a smirk. She leans over to ruffle the woman's wild hair.

“Awww, you missed me! You’re so cute. That must be so embarrassing for you!” 

Catra pushes the blondes hand away with another groan.

“This does not mean I like you.”

“Oh are you sure?” Adora smiles mischievously then pounces on the other woman, like old times, poking the woman in the ribs and tickling the sensitive areas by her hips.. “You like me, admit it!” 

“Never!”

The two play fight until Catra is able to pin the Princess to the ground, straddling her at the hips, the wild haired woman leans close to Adora’s ear. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I do like you.” She leans back on her heels, looking down at the blonde with a soft, yet pained expression. 

“Maybe I do like you.” 

Adora’s ears ring with the confession and a wrenching tightness swirls in her chest. She looks up at the woman on top of her, and notices Catra is looking down at her with a look of sadness and affection on her face. 

Is this love? Then why does she look so sad? Why does my chest ache like this? 

Adora reaches up with one hand, and cradles the woman's face, gently wiping away a mutinous tear that has escaped those mis-matched eyes. Catra leans into her touch, holding Adora’s hand against her cheek, nuzzling into her tender touch. 

Catra shakily moves Adora’s hand away from her cheek and brings it towards her lips, slowly giving the hand a kiss in the center of the palm. Adora lets out a gasp at the light touch of lips against her skin. Catra looks down at the blond, her eyes heavy lidded; tongue slowly wetting her chapped lips. Catra’s breath stills in her chest. She leans down towards Adora so that their lips are only an inch away. 

“You’re beautiful.”

She leaned closer and lightly presses her lips against Adora’s.

Adora gasps against Catra’s mouth and hungrily pushes back against the woman's lips. She reaches out and pulls her closer, not wanting her lips to leave where they've been aching to rest for what seems like a lifetime. Catra’s hands find their way into the blonde's hair as their lips meet again. Albeit not as rushed, it still holds charged emotions. “I’ve always liked your hair down.” Catra murmurs against the blondes lips.

“Catra..” Adora starts to say before Catra’s lips press against hers again. The blonde pushes at Catra to sit up. “Catra, wait...”

The brunette interjects, standing up quickly. “Stop thinking so hard, I can feel those gears turning away in your head. This doesn’t change anything.” Catra starts to pace in the cramped bathroom. “You’ll go back to being the ‘saviour’ of the rebellion and I'll go back to being a Force Captain in the Horde.”

Adora sits up, leaning her back against the bathroom door. “Come back with me! Join the rebellion Catra, we can work together to get rid of Hordak and the Horde.”

She stiffens at Adora’s words and slowly turns towards her. 

“Why would I want that? You left me for them Adora, you promised you would always be there for me. For us. Come back home Adora, it can be like old times. It can be better. We can finally be together.” 

Adora stands up, dusting off her dress as she walks slowly towards Catra. “I will never go back. I saw what the Horde was doing, I couldn’t live with myself if I continued on. I want to help the world Catra, not destroy it!”

The woman’s mis-matched eyes harden and her mouth curls into a cold practiced smirk. She slowly unlocks the bathroom door and reveals Scorpia with her tail raised and ready to strike.

“Well I guess you’ve made your choice then, Princess. Now live with it.” A quick strike from Scorpia's tail, and Adora's world goes black.

She awakes groggily and sore from the floor sometime later by the sound of bombs detonating throughout the Palace. Adora quickly gets to her feet and begins running to go see what is happening and where Bow and Glimmer are. As Adora heads over to the weapon lockup, she notices Catra hop into a small ship… with She-Ra’s sword and Bow and Glimmer tied up behind her.

As the ship lifts off, Adora falls to her knees. No longer able to control her emotions, she can feel the tears start to leak from her eyes. In seconds there’s a fish of air and Swift Wind beside her, holding out a handkerchief (god knows where he got one or how he keeps it on him). She takes it gratefully and hops on Swift Wind’s back. She holds onto his mane and leans into the comfort he offers. 

“So, uh, what are we gonna do?” He asks as they start to fly off back towards Brightmoon. With a lump in her throat, she replies. 

“We have to tell Angella.” 

After a quick meeting with a worried mother and Queen, Adora runs to her bedroom in Brightmoon, slamming the door shut. She races with tears streaming down her face to the bathroom, tearing off her red dress leaving it in a torn heap by the bathtub. She falls to her knees, head in her hands.

She’s overwhelmed with questions and feelings that she's been trying to ignore for years.

Why did she play with my feelings? Why didn’t she take me but she took Bow and Glimmer? Why did she...kiss me? What does she want? Does she want me to hurt? Yes. She ...wants to hurt me. 

She succeeded.

The dam breaks. Crying on the bathroom floor, she lets out a pained scream. 

Now what?


End file.
